Dragon Ball: Time Storm - Saga 1 - Chapter 3: A Brand New Life
Previosly "Previosly on Dragon Ball Time Storm: Cameron finally got the Dragon Ball arcade game and ended up in the Dragon Ball Universe. Vegeta then gave him a nice warm welcome by challenging the young hero to a duel. Cameron finally won after an exhausting battle. What saga will come next? Find out now!" - Narrator A Brand New Life After the awsome battle between the hero and Vegeta, somehow Cameron returned to the real world and was slightly confused. "What? Am I...back home? I'm Home! I'm home, i'm home, i'm home! I wonder?" Cameron then rumaged trough the packaging and found the instructions. "By a click from both hands, it'll send you back home? I've got to get my friends!" Monday - 9:10 AM - Loction: School Cameron couldn't wait to get back to class and tell his friends what he has discovered, that's if they believe him of course. "Guys, guys you'll never believe what I got" shouted Cameron in excitement "Dragon Ball: Heroes" answered Rick moaning "How...did you..." questioned Cameron "You talk about it none stop" "Oh, right and of course you can come over" "Yes" Whispered Ben, Daniel and Rick in excitement Monday - 4:00 PM - Location: Home Cameron and his friends arrived to Cameron's house and straight away ran into Cameron's room to play Dragon Ball: Heroes, or at least they thought. Cameron handed Daniel the Saiyan Elite card, Ben got the Saiyan Hero card and Rick got the Saiyan Berserker card. Cameron was already the 1st Saiyan Hero and Jake was the 2nd. Cameron told each one of his friends to swipe their cards into the machine, so they did and the next thing you know they're in the Dragon Ball Universe Monday - 4:30 PM - 7:00 AM (Dragon Ball Universe time) - Location: Dragon Ball Universe "Whooaa. Where are we" asked Daniel "Welcome to the Dragon Ball Universe" answered Cameron As soon as the young heroes figure out where they are Cell comes charging in but the famous hero Goku kicked Cell away the next thing you know Cell and Goku lock into a furious battle. The boys try to help but just get in the way. Something went wrong, Babidi showed up! Along with Majin Broly and Majin Janemba. Babidi tried to take controll of Cameron but Ben saved Cameron from turning into a majin. Afterwards Majin Ben was born! Cameron defeated Ben with the help of jake and Daniel whil Rick was trying to defeat Broly. Rick was easily defeated and Daniel came charging in but was knocked out too. Next comes Jake when Janemba appears out of thin air! In rage Cameron kills Babidi, freeing Broly, Janemba and Ben form his controll. Ben was still majin! But somehow could controll it. Therefor the true birth of Majin Ben Preview "Next time on Dragon Ball Time Storm: The young heros find a new villain named Fusion Bone. Find out next time on Dragon Ball: Time Storm - Saga 2 - Chapter 1 - Fusion Who? Category:Fan Fiction